Dangerous
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: ONESHOT REQUEST: Riku's been depressed since he's gotten back to Destiny Island, so his friends Sora and Alison try to get him to show his feelings and figure out how he feels about Alison.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or these characters including Alison. **

**Author's Note: I am very sorry that this is so short! I just couldn't get into it that much and for that I apologize. I am still working on my story Feelings right now and my mind is stuck on that. Hopefully you all like it. Please be gentle this is my first time writing in a man's P.O.V. and I'm not very proud of it. I am sorry if this disappoints you xXCosmicFlareXx it was not my intention of this being so short! **

Name: Alison Starr

Age: 16

Personality: hyper, bubbly, random, sweet, caring, basically the life of the party.

Looks: she has long mid-back curly brown hair and blue eyes. She is pale but sort of tan, she has a little pig nose.

Wears: She wears a black tank top with lime green and hot pink stars on them. She also wears a pair of white short shorts. She also has an IPOD with her at all times and carries around a big sword as her weapon.

**~Oneshot~**

**Riku's P.O.V. **

It's been a couple months since I've been back at Destiny Island. It's still hard to grasp the fact that I'm back, that I'm out of the darkness. Yet I can't help but think I don't deserve this. I was in the darkness so long that…I believe I still am. I've tried to be happy especially around Alison. You probably don't know about Alison. She moved to Destiny Island before the heartless showed up. We all became fast friends but I was closer to her than anyone. When I succumbed to the darkness she saw. I'm not completely sure what she did but I know she searched for me. She found out, when she was in Hallow Bastion, that Sora was looking for me. She didn't give up but she knew she was needed in Hollow Bastion more than anything. She's very close with everyone especially Yuffie since she acts like her. I let a smile grace my lips. I always tend to do that when I think of Alison. I was in love with her and I couldn't help it.

I heard heavy pants from behind me on the Paopu tree. I turned to see Sora panting and worry on his face. I gave him a questioning look.

"It's Alison, she's missing!" Sora exclaimed. My heart dropped into my stomach.

"What?" I whispered.

"She's gone! No one has seen her since last night, she never came home!" Sora repeated. I stood immediately.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" I asked.

"The last time I saw her was in the secret spot," Sora stated. I immediately set off. When I got there I saw a piece of paper. I bent down and picked it up.

_**If you ever want to see your friend again meet me at the paopu tree at 2 **_

My blood ran cold. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and checked the time. It was two minutes till 2. My eyes widened and I ran. I made it there just as it hit 2. I looked around not seeing anyone. I turned and froze. There was a man some ways away from me with Alison. He had a knife against her neck. He wore a mask so I couldn't see his face.

"Alison!" I shouted. Her eyes locked with mine and I saw fear in her eyes.

"Riku!" She shouted. I glared at the man.

"What do you want!" I shouted. He smirked.

"I want to see you suffer," He said. Alison's eyes were wide with tears.

"Riku just go! I'll be okay!" Alison yelled. The man tightened his grip pressing the knife closer to her skin.

"I can't leave you!" I shouted. She shook her head and smiled softly.

"I'll be okay! I just want you to know that I love you Riku!" She exclaimed. My heart sped up. She's loves me? Just then the man ran the knife across her neck cutting it. My eyes widen. I rush forward. The man drops her and runs. I ignore him and grab Alison. I pulled her into my lap as I sit down and try to stop the bleeding. I watched as she started to close her eyes. Tears welled up in mine.

"Alison please stay with me! Please! I love you too!" I said. She smiled. She then sat up and wiped the blood from her neck showing no cut. I sat there in shock. She was giggling and smiling widely. I gave her a blank stare. She wrapped her arms around my neck staring into my eyes.

"It was a trick," I muttered. She giggled harder.

"Yes and I'm sorry but I needed to know. You were just so sad and I couldn't tell what you were feeling. I've loved you for so long I couldn't take not knowing anymore. So Sora and I devised a plot to figure out how you felt about me. Now I know you love me back and I'm really sorry about scaring you like that," She said pain evident in her gaze. She really didn't want to lie to me. I nodded.

"It's okay I know you didn't want too, but you could have just asked me," I stated. She blushed.

"I was too shy," She whispered. I chuckled. Alison shy? Ha that's one I've never heard. She was still blushing and she looked embarrassed so I did what I wanted. I leaned forward and connected out lips together. Her eyes widened in shock for a minute before sliding closed and tightening her arms around my neck. It was everything I expected and more. It was sweet and passionate. I pulled away a couple seconds later when I heard someone come. It was Sora. He waved. I chuckled.

"Is it safe?" He yelled. Alison giggled.

"For me it is!" She exclaimed. I laughed and nuzzled my nose against her neck. She sighed softly.

"I love you Riku," She whispered. I smiled, a real one, one I haven't done since I had been back.

"I love you too Alison," I whispered back. She smiled and kissed me. Even though I've been in the darkness and still think I am I think I'll be okay. As long as I have Alison I know she can pull me back into the light.


End file.
